


The Real Slytherin King

by httpsashtrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Daily Prophet, Depressed Draco Malfoy, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: Hi there. My name is Rita Skeeter, and I write for The Daily Prophet. I have the exclusive story of Draco Malfoy, the man on campus. Everyone sees him as the cold hearted snake, but I have the true boy behind the facade. Read on to have your questions answered, and your rumors confirmed!





	

_Hi, I'm Rita Skeeter. I have the latest and exclusive story on the Malfoy heir, Draco Malfoy. Draco is 15 years of age, and he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When he was 11, he was Sorted into Slytherin. No surprise there. Everyone knows the only son of Lucius Malfoy to be a bit rude and completely cold. He has few friends. As I discovered, he keeps those few friends close. Very close, indeed._

_I have inside look on Draco Malfoy's life behind the facade of Mr. Big and Bad. Rumors and questions will be answered in my new series:_ The Real Slytherin King. _His attitude is just a cover up for how horrible he feels inside. You'll be able to discover just how depressing his life behind closed doors truly is, and how red his heart really bleeds. So what are you waiting for?_


End file.
